Trauma Center: Embrace
by Crazy Girl Person
Summary: Angie Thompson was strong. She didn't need to be held in a man's embrace when life got rough . . .until Derek had shown her otherwise.


Spoiler Warning: If you have not played through chapter five, it is advised that you refrain from reading further. Ye be warned. . .

Trauma Center: Embrace

Like most little girls growing up, Angie Thompson had dreamed of being held in the strong, warm arms of a loving man. It would seem odd, as she was hardly the hopeless romantic type herself. She was a very strong and independent young woman. She was disciplined, smart and hard working. She had no trouble taking care of herself.

Yet, even as strong as she was, when the work was done she would find herself fantasying about falling into a man's embrace. The feeling of him supporting and protecting her, making her feel warm, safe and loved, always sent chills up her spine and a yearning sigh from her lips.

She would snap out of it of course. She was Angela Thompson for Pete's sake! She did not need a man to hold her whenever things got rough. She was far too strong for that . . .

. . .or so she thought.

It was true that Angie had faced many hardships on her own in her young life. It was difficult, but she had always managed to find it in her to brush off the tears and rise to her feet. However . . .

"I . . .I never thought my father could be involved in something like this . . ." Angie's voice strained as she spoke. She could feel the salty water pooling in her eyes. She was determined not to let them spill over, but she could already feel a small tear gently slide down her cheek. "Was all my hard work for nothing?"

Dr. Derek Stiles stood before her with a soft expression, taking in every word she said. For the moment he was silent, his gaze at her was gentle yet unwavering, and Angie could not help but feel incredibly guilty. Derek had accepted the raid mission without a moment of hesitation or doubt. He was ready and willing to risk his life, and here she was supposed to be there to support him. She could not break down. She had to be strong, for him and everyone else. She could pick herself up, she always had before.

But now . . .

Now . . . .

"I'm sorry. . .I'll be fine tomorrow." She managed to say. There was no stopping it now. She could feel her body begin to quiver from the inside out. Thirteen years . . . and it all came down to the next day. She could not take it. "But, today . . . .I can't help it. . . . . I'm so sorry . . ." The first sob forced its way out. Angie stiffened her body, desperate to cling to some self control, as her tears began to pour out generously.

"Angie . . . ."

She was surprised when Derek approached her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The warmth of his body spread through her own and, under his embrace, she no longer felt the will or need to hold back. Angie grasped the front of his uniform and buried her face in his chest as her sorrow overtook her. Derek wrapped is other arm around her and squeezed her gently. "Angie . . ." he whispered again, at a complete loss for anything else to say. So, he said nothing more. He remained where he was, holding her and rubbing her back soothingly as she cried.

Other doctors and nurses had taken notice, but none bothered to disturb them. They did not even dare to gossip amongst themselves and merely shared a sympathetic glance at the most. After what had felt like forever, Angie's sobs died down but her face remained pressed against Derek's body. Her tears continued to stain his uniform as she began breathing slowly. She was tired. All she wanted now was to go to sleep. Maybe when she woke up, she would find the whole ordeal had just been a bad dream.

No, that was foolish, she knew that. But sleep . . .that sounded good right about now . . .

Angie was mildly startled when she felt herself being scooped up, but quickly relaxed. She sighed softly, leaning her head back onto Derek's chest as he wordlessly carried her down the hall. She did not know where he was taking her and found herself not caring much either. As his steady heart beat lulled her to sleep, she knew she could trust him. She was safe in his arms.

Minutes later, she felt herself being placed upon a soft bed. She opened her eyes slightly, finding herself in a vacant hospital room as Derek removed her cap, headset and shoes so that she may sleep comfortably. Her eyes closed again as she felt him drape a soft blanket over her. A warm hand caressed her cheek and carefully wiped away the tears as she began to doze off. "Good night, Angie." Derek whispered softly. "I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise."

With that, Angie left the conscious world, feeling safe that she was being watched over. Perhaps . . . being held in the arms of a man was not such a bad thing after all.

-----

Blame Picup for this pile of fluff. Her 30 Affections story got me hankering for some fluff of my own and this is the result. See the evil you have done!? The evil!

Seriously though, I enjoyed writing this. I always had this cute little scenario in my head since I beat chapter five. A little later one, either in the remainder of chapter five or six, Angie says that she didn't cry that day, but I call shenanigans. She so totally cried! She even had (sob) in her dialog box.

Anyway, I hope this ties everyone over until I can get chapter 3 of 'Paying the Price' out. Please let me know what you think and don't forget to view the new Caduceus Headquarters C2 for all your Trauma Center fanfic needs.


End file.
